Carts or wagons are known. For example, Maturo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571 discloses a cart having a collapsible tubular frame which attaches to a carrying bag for storing articles therein. A roller connects to the frame with a cylindrical mesh screen attached to the end plates. The frame includes extending arms for accommodating a beach chair. In Abelbeck, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,671, incorporated by reference hereto, a collapsible cart transports items to the beach or over otherwise yielding terrain. The Abelbeck device comprises a wheeled, collapsible frame including a bottom frame suitable for supporting coolers and the like. Abelbeck also includes an upper frame which supports a pliable receptacle that is of sufficient size to holding miscellaneous items and a retractable chair hanger to support a plurality of folding chairs for transporting the chairs when traveling over rough terrain. The frame collapses to a size that can be easily stored and transported by a stop bracket. The stop bracket is a spring loaded device that allows both locking of the front leg to the distal end of the handle and a pivotal attachment of the front leg to the handle.
Bonewicz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,837 discloses a carrier for use on beaches. The Bonewicz cart comprises a frame, a pivotable support platform, and at least two wheels. The frame includes a pair of elongated side rail members each having an upper end portion including a handle extending there between and a lower end portion through which an axle passes. The pair of wheels is mounted on the axle. The pivotable support platform comprises a generally planar plastic member having a pair of sides. A pair of pivot rods are provided to establish a horizontal pivot axis. The rods are coupled to the sides of the platform to enable it to be pivoted about that axis from a storage position wherein the platform is substantially flush with the frame to an operative position wherein the platform extends substantially perpendicularly to the frame. The platform includes a pair of cantilever brackets disposed there below and integrally molded therewith. Each of the brackets includes an elongated section having a channel with beads therein and being adapted to snap fit a respective one of the side rails therein to hold the platform in its operative position, whereupon objects can be placed thereon. The platform also comprises at least one support leg pivotably connected, which may be fitted into a beaded channel, thereto to enable the platform to assume a substantially horizontal position for loading it with the objects. The cart also includes an umbrella holder and a hanger for articles or alternatively a large carrying bag may be fitted over and attached to the frame of the cart.
Weldon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,925, discloses a beach buddy cart that provides a means to transport items held on the cart platform to a sandy beach location. The beach buddy is provided with a contoured back and foldable seat so that it can serve as a beach chair once at the beach. In addition, retaining rings provide for the secure carrying of a beach umbrella. The carrying platform is supported at both ends when not being moved and is further supported by straps during transit. A pressurized sprayer mounted on the side of the cart back allows fresh water to be easily transported to the beach, warmed, and used to remove salt water and sand both from people and accessories.
Waid, U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,545 discloses a motorized beach cart. A three-wheel motorized cart transports beach related items over sandy terrain. The cart includes a cargo frame for retaining items being transported or stored on the cart. A platform aids in the removal of loose sand from items being loaded and transported. A steering and control handle attached to the rear of the cargo frame contains the electric motor control assembly that operates the electronic circuit utilizing a pulse code modulated speed control trigger and a direction switch. A propulsion assembly containing a rechargeable battery, two motorized front wheels utilizing geared motor assemblies and an electronic motor control circuit. A caster wheel assembly, with a center mounted raised band, is affixed to the rear of the platform to provide the capability to traverse soft sand and easy steering on a hard surface.
The aforementioned devices suffer from various problems in that they are not easily movable through loose sand presently found on many beaches. It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved beach cart having at least four wheels and a source of power that drives a pair of the wheels to assist a user in transporting the beach cart and items contained therein onto a sandy surface such as a beach. The present beach cart may be collapsible for easy transport in an automobile.